Resident Evil: Project Emiko part 1
by Reiko N Josh
Summary: A experimental bio weapon is forced into a test of life or death.She must retrieve the G-virus sample and escape Raccoon city before the nuke destroys the city at dawn. ONE SHOT


Resident Evil: Project Emiko part 1

Disclaimer: i don't own resident evil...its owned by some bastard company with awsome taste in games!

AUTHORS NOTICE: Project Emiko part 2 is now up!

P.S. I read this now upon a quick update and error check and laugh at how terrible of a story writer I was then! LOL

xxxxxxxxxxxxx INTRO xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am Emiko...I have always lived in this lab...It wasn't until my recent visit with a man name Albert Wesker that things began to change...They started using me in tests, injecting strange liquids into my body and making me take extended hibernation like slumbers...I have no memory of my former self before i came to this lab, but I plan to find out...One way or another...

XXXXXXXX september 1998 XXXXXXXXXXXX

I was scheduled for my test later today... That's when it happened...The outbreak.  
Due some events in the arclay montains rats got infected with a virus..they traveled the sewers and into raccoon city..the virus spread troughout the peaceful city turning people into ravanous flesh eating zombies! it was later that night i was activated and sent into the city.

my mission was to secure the G-virus sample... a helicopter dropped off some supplies nearby I was on my own until I reached it... I ran from the white room and down some white hallways... and entered the streets... there were two people crouched next to a dead body.. somthing registered in my mind.

Zombies: ravonous flesh eaters that once were human...avoid getting bit.  
Threat: medium

I ran around them avoiding them completely... i came to a intersection... I saw 2 zombies coming towards me.  
i walked up to them and kicked the first on in the chin snapping his neck then i flipped over the second and wrapped an arm around her neck and snapped it as well...

I saw the supplies in the middle of the intersection. i scanned the area quickly for any dangers then ran over to them and grabbed out a survival vest, 2 9mm handguns, a light weight shotgun, a belt of grenades, a combat knife and 2 Uzi's. i slipped the handguns at my thighs, the uzi's at my sides, the shotgun on my back and strapped on the grenade belt and strapped the combat knife to my left arm.

I was packing heat, and wasn't asking questions! now i just had to follow the mission.  
somthing redistered in my mind...

Objective: Procede to the police station...

So I headed south not knowing why. I came across several zombies and shot at them blowing holes in theyre mushy skulls!  
I elbowed a zombie in the side of the head. He tried to sneak up on me is my guess... i kicked him to the ground and held him there with my foot then aiming my shotgun blew his brains out...litteraly.

I proceded to the police station when a girl with red hair caught my eye. I scanned her.

Claire Redfield: sister to Chris Redfield Threat: minor

I aproached her cautiously... "Excuse me..." She turned and aimed her gun at me. "Oh...you scared me...She looked me up and down... "You look like you're ready for war! where did you come from?" I smiled. "Oh i...salvaged this stuff..." I half lied.  
She started to say somthing but as she did the police station doors flew open and a hord of zombies staggered out.  
half of them cops, the other half civilians. Claire raised her gun "Time to put that salvage to good use!" we stood side to side and fired our hand guns at the oncoming zombie's i kept shooting them in the head but it looked as if claire was going for body shots...

I shouted. "Go for the head shots! it kills them faster!" she looked at me funny and fired a couple rounds at a zombie she missed his head the 1st time and and nailed him the 2nd. we finnaly killed them all.

She panted a little. "This is deffinately not what i was expecting!..." I ran over to the alley of the police station before she could even notice i was leaving i ran up the wooden fence and vaulted over it to the other side.

I came to the back door where somthing stood in my way... it registered in my head...

Project Nemesis: A project of Umbrella corporation. it has extreme durability and built for destruction. DO NOT ENGAGE!  
Threat: Lethal

As soon as Lethal registered across my mind i instantly drew my Uzi's and fired at him. He seemed to notice me after that.  
He ran at me and tried to pummel me like a bulldozer. And actually succeded in ramming me. I flew backwards like a cannon ball and crashed through the brick wall of the police station. I layed there for a couple seconds groaning in pain.  
I...was definately not designed with extreme durability... I got up just in time to see him running towards me!

I turned and ran down the hall and entered a room. i reloaded my Uzi's and replaced them at my sides then pulled out my shot gun and kicked open the door and aimed in the direction he was coming from. But he wasn't there. I lowered my shotgun and turned around. Only to be met with Nemesis standing infront of me! He picked me up by the leg and slammed me into the brick wall of the police station making dust and stuff fly off the wall, then he slammed me on the oposite wall cracking it this time... he grabbed my arm so he was holding me by the arm and leg and threw me down the hall. I crashed into a book case and was half buried in books... and unconsious.  
he walked up to me but somthing registered in his mind to "Dis-engage" he walked away.

I was awakened by a massive electrical shock passing through my body. i screamed in pain and then it stopped.  
Then there was a beeping sound...coming from a picture radio at my belt that i didn't know i had.  
I answered it and a man sitting in a comfy computer chair stared back at me.. his leg was crossed over his other and his hands were together. he wore sunglasses and a suit. he spoke to me. "Did you enjoy that little shock? cause you'll be getting more of them every time you stray from you're mission...just get the G-virus sample and head to the extraction point! and Emiko..." I blinked and he continued. "That...Is an order!" he said while pointing 2 fingers at the screen. and then the screen went black. I had managed to register him as Albert Wesker. currantly a high standing member of Umbrella. and very dangerous. I growled to myself and continued on my way.

I headed down the hallway and found a stairway leading to the sewer. I followed it down. I found a series of hallways and in one of them a giant alligator with half his head blown off was laying there. "Poor sucker.." I headed around him and into the railway system. I walked for a while until I came to a door. i heard a gunshot on the other side. I ran in and found a cop with blond hair unconcious on the floor.

I proceeded towards the goal. as i walked across a cat walk somthing landed behind me. i turned to see a mutated man with 4 big clawed arms and a pair of black scientist pants.

William Berkin: creator of the G-virus...Now infected upon high levels of the virus.  
Threat: Dangerous!

I pulled out my shotgun and unloaded a few rounds on him. It didn't even seem to phase him and he just kept coming at me. And finaly he smacked me with his bulgey arm and knocked me over the rail of a catwalk and down into a dark area... i fell unconsious once i hit the ground.

When i woke up i heard someone yell "ADAAA!" and then a shiney object was falling down. i cought it and it was a vial of somthing.

Substance: The G-virus: created similar to the T-virus only more deadly.  
threat: Zero

I grinned to myself. And headed for the nearest exit. as soon as i got to street level a girl in a red dress swiped the sample from me. "Hey!" i shouted and fired a couple shots from my hand gun at her. I followed after her.

Ada Wong: No Data.  
Threat: moderate.

she was leaving a trail of blood. I ran passed zombies left and right and finaly found where she was going! the helicopter extraction point. She jumped onto the helicopter and it began taking off... I jumped and grabbed the helicopters landing rail. the door opened and a gloved hand extended to me. i looked up...It was that bastard..Albert Wesker... I unfortanatley was forced to accept his hand, he helped me into the helicopter. "So Emiko...you failed to retrieve the sample you'reself..." I knew what was gonna happen...And began to wonder if groveling would help... The girl who stole the sample from me was being patched up by the medic. I didn't have the heart to try to explaine she stole it...What if they threw her from the helicopter? Or just shot her right here?

I sat back and spoke slowly. "I accept full punishment whatever it may be..." Wesker smirked. "sounds fair..."  
He pulled a remote from his suit and pushed the button... and the pain started...

END

AUTHOR: "i'm debating wether i should make this a series...going through all the games or somthing.  
I dunno... Read and review! and remember! every time you don't review the unbrella corporation base under YOU'RE home town is getting closer to infecting the whole city with its NASTY T-Virus! so beware...mwuhahaha...lame? or TRUE!


End file.
